Paintbrushes and Pearls
by SheWillSmile
Summary: This is a Victoria/Dominik story based loosely on season 1 episode Doubt. My version of how their story plays out. Very smutty but fun. Does she still love him or just want a fling?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is loosely based on the episode Doubt from Season 1, when Victoria and Dominik get together. This is just my version of what happened. I plan to continue this story, depending on reviews. If you like it please let me know and I'll keep going. If not I will stop :) We need more Victoria stories! I hope you like it! Thanks in advance for reviews, they keep me going!**

She felt as if her life was crashing down onto her making it difficult to breathe. As she sat in the dark, dreary, New York City bar, a place she wouldn't think of stepping foot in on a normal day, she closed her eyes, rubbed her temples and wondered _What has my life come to?_ Deep down she knew she was a good person only fighting with every fiber of her being to protect those she loved, even if that meant becoming seemingly cold and hard.

A voice snapped her back to reality, "Vicky Harper?" the bartender asked as he slid a scotch in her direction.

Victoria's heart dropped, "Where did you hear that name?" she whispered.

Her eyes questioningly burned into the bartender's as he took a step back and coyly pointed to the opposite side of the bar, "Um … that guy over there bought this for you."

She swallowed, the lump in her throat nearly cutting off her breath as her eyes met his. Eyes that had once melted her heart. Eyes that could see straight into her soul. The gorgeous eyes that belonged only to one man, Dominik Wright. Before the _how and why_ could enter her mind, Victoria closed her eyes and softly moaned as she knew where this night would lead.

Dominik thought he was living in a dream when he had seen his former lover gracing the dim NYC bar. Or, as he still considered her, the love of his life. It wasn't the wisest choice in bar for a female to be on her own, let alone one this beautiful and who's entire demeanor screamed "WEALTHY" so when he had heard through the grapevine that Conrad Grayson's wife was going to be there dealing with scum he made damn sure he would be in the shadows to protect her. He had no intentions of even speaking to her as his heart had yet to fully heal from when she'd torn it right out of his chest but when he saw her sitting there with such a pained look etched in her beautiful face he knew he couldn't just let her walk away … again.

When Victoria raised her eyes to his, as she accepted the scotch he'd ordered for her, every emotion came rushing back hitting him like a ton of bricks, his whole body tensed up. It took all of his willpower to not leap across the bar and gather her small body into his.

He got up and began walking over to her.

Victoria took a large sip of the scotch, inviting the liquid courage to warm her throat and settle her nerves as she watched Dominik slowly saunter over to her. She crossed her legs tightly in hopes of putting a halt to that ever-so-familiar tingling she felt as she eyed his powerful body.

"Dominik," she breathed confidently as her finger traced the rim of the scotch glass, "what a coincidence this is!"

"Yes Victoria," he leaned in to place a tender kiss on her cheek, closing his eyes and lingering to breathe in her delicious scent, "what brings you to the city?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, his lightly stubbled cheek rubbing hers as he pulled back to lean against the bar, "I had family matters to attend to."

"Well," his signature smirk crossing his face, "I live around the block, how about we catch up over a scotch at my place." Extending his hand to her he helped her off the barstool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ... this chapter is major sexy time so if you aren't old enough, don't read it :) Also, I plan on having a few more chapters even worse than this so bear with me ;) ENJOY :) Reviews are very welcome! Let me know if I should continue!**

Knowing this would lead to more than just a catching up conversation, Victoria spent the short walk being plagued with the morality of cheating on Conrad. _Victoria, you can't cheat on your husband. But then again … he cheated on you. Victoria you know that this will only cause those feelings you buried so deep inside to rise to the surface again and then how will you ever stop? How will you walk away. Again._

The sexual tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife as the elevator rose, carrying the two former lovers to Dominik's loft. Victoria smoothed the front of her black cardigan down and brought her eyes to Dominik's who was leaning so sexily back against the elevator wall, already undressing her with his smoldering eyes. As if another force took over her body she slowly brought herself to him and they stood there, breaths mingling, for what seemed like an eternity. As the elevator came to a stop Dominik wound his fingers into her silky mane and crashed his lips down onto her sweet mouth. Tongues dueled for possession over each other's mouths. Victoria softly bit down on Dominik's bottom lip causing him to instantly harden to the point of pain.

Dominik let out a growl as he threw the elevator gate open pulling Victoria with him. He needed her so badly; he needed to get out of those _fucking tight jeans._

Dominik slammed her back against the large painting adorning his entry wall, the moan it enticed from her mouth making him nearly cum right there. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth scraping his teeth over it before roughly flipping her around, face against the painting. He pressed himself against her, rasping in her ear, "God, I've missed you Vic, feel how much I've missed you." She let out a low, throaty, nervous laugh, as she felt his erection pressed against her lower back, she'd forgotten how well endowed he was and compared to Conrad, who was the only man she'd had for many years, it made her slightly nervous. As Dominik nibbled on her earlobe all nerves subsided and she murmured, "Now, Dom, I want you inside me. Now." And without a need for any more persuasion Dominik flipped his beautiful lover around, picked her up and all but ran with her to his bed.

Depositing her into the plush center of his enormous king sized bed he positioned himself between her legs as he tore at the buttons on her black cardigan. Victoria rose to her elbows and forcefully pulled his black T shirt over his head sending it in an unknown direction. With one hard yank, Dominik rid Victoria of her black pencil skirt as she kicked off her heels. Now lying beneath him clad in only her black, lace lingerie and thick gray pearl necklace, she reached up to remove the necklace. Dominik grabbed her wrist, halting her, "No." he whispered gruffly, "Leave it on, please." The thought of fucking her partially clothed turned him on more than it should have. "Mmmm," she licked her lips and winked at him, her heart pounding in excitement at the thought of keeping the necklace on. _So much more exciting than Conrad_.

Dominik took in the sight lying beneath him and thought he was going to explode. In his jeans. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on and here she was, lying on his bed, legs spread for him. Her dark hair fanned out around that gorgeous porcelain face, her dark eyes peering right into his soul, giving her everything to him. He wanted to taste and explore every inch of her glorious body but there would be time for that later. Right now, he just needed to be inside her, needed that release.

Victoria thought she was going to burst into flames. She didn't realize how sexually frustrated she actually was and how much she craved for this man to be inside her. She couldn't wait any longer and began tearing at his jeans. Dominik pushed his jeans to his knees, with the help of Victoria's foot. He stopped as he heard her sharp intake of breath as she watched him spring to attention. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, _huge_. Dominik noticed the flicker of uncertainty cross her eyes. "Vic, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Victoria threw her head back and let out a deep, throaty chuckle, "Hell, yes, fuck me Dom, now!"

Dominik pulled one cup of her bra down over her right breast and lowered his head to the pink, tightened bud suckling while his fingers pulled her soaked panties to the side. "MMMmm," he growled, "baby, you are so fucking wet." He positioned himself at her entrance … slowly dipping in, preparing her.

"Aaahhhh," she breathed as she felt the tip of him enter her. Dominik dropped his mouth to hers, swallowing her breathy moans as he continued to slowly push himself into her core allowing her body to adjust to his size. Dominik brought his hand up to cup her still partially bra-clad breasts as he thrust fully into her. Victoria bit down hard on his lip drawing a bit of blood as her fingernails dug into his back as her body adjusted fully to Dominik.

"Yesss," she whimpered as he began to slowly move within her while softly sucking on her collarbone. She bit down on one of the pearls of her necklace in order to keep from screaming.

For both it had been a while and the passion they shared for each other caused it to be a quick event. Dominik felt Victoria's body tense up around him and watched her face screw up into the most beautiful look of ecstasy, "You ready, baby, cum with me." He murmured against her lips and with 3 more quick thrusts he exploded into her and her body convulsed around him. She tore her mouth from his and let out a sexy, husky scream as he called her name over and over.

Dominik collapsed onto Victoria, their sweaty bodies sticking together. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he pushed a sweaty lock of her hair from her face, placing a sweet kiss on her plump lips.

"I've never been one for religion," she whispered, "but that was … Holy … something."

Dominik kicked his jeans off his ankles and rid his beautiful lover of her panties and bra. Pulling her under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her and the two drifted off into a well-sexed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok ... no reviews but I see people are reading ... are you liking it? Shall I continue? This is um ... where the paintbrush comes in ;)**

Victoria awoke to the invigorating smell of coffee wafting through the air. Peeking beneath her eyelids she smiled at the sight before her. Dominik, clad in only jeans, was working on a painting. A beautiful, sensual piece that resembled the nude silhouette of a woman turning into the petals of a soft flower. A smile caressed her lips as she leaned back against the pillows closing her eyes and thinking_ I could get used to waking up to this every morning. _

Dominik heard the sheets rustling and turned in time to see his lover stretch sensually beneath them, a soft moan escaping her lips as her tight muscles released. That moan seemed to touch him in all the right spots and he felt himself begin to harden to her sound. Vowing to not touch her until she had a chance to fully awaken and eat something he closed his eyes and thought of the coldest shower he'd ever taken. As he turned to place his paintbrush into a jar of water he felt Victoria come up behind him, pressing her plump lips to his shoulder. "It's beautiful.." she murmured as she admired his new work.

Smiling, he turned to her, "What can I say, you inspire me." "You're so beautiful," he whispered taking in the heavenly sight before him. Victoria, pearls strung around her pale neck, was loosely wrapped in the gray sheets from his bed. At this moment she looked so small and fragile although he knew with one look this woman could make grown men wither. She blushed and wrapped her free arm around his neck to pull him in for a good morning kiss.

When they pulled back for some air, Dominik took her hand leading her to his kitchen. He swooped her up effortlessly and placed her on the counter. Being the elegant woman she is, she immediately pulled herself into perfect sitting posture and crossed her legs, the sheet slipping away revealing her bare legs to mid thigh. Dominik's mouth went dry at the sight and turned to retrieve a bowl of fruit from his refrigerator. He set the bowl beside her, feeling her eyes on his every move. He poured a cup of coffee for her and brought it to her. Victoria tucked the sheet inside itself above her breasts, keeping it in place as she took the warm, glorious cup of coffee from her lover's hands. "Thank you," she sighed and closing her eyes, inhaled the intoxicating smell. Conrad made her coffee every morning but there was something special about Dominik offering his cracked cup to her and feeling the spark as his paint stained fingertips brushed hers.

As she set her coffee down beside her, Dominik picked a strawberry from the bowl raising it to her lips, rubbing it lightly along her bottom lip, "Time for breakfast."

Victoria placed her hands on his forearm, guiding the strawberry and the tips of his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue licking every drop of juice from his fingertips. Dominik groaned as she ran her soft tongue along his middle finger. "Delicious," she winked at him as she released his finger pushing his hand toward the bowl for more. After a few more of the succulent red fruits disappeared into both their mouths, Victoria wrapped her legs around Dominik's waist and pushing her hands into his hair pulled his mouth to hers. Their mouths explored each other's, tasting of strawberries and coffee.

Dominik lifted his lover from the counter carrying her over to the bed, "I want to paint you," he said depositing her into the pile of pillows. "What?" she huffed, disappointed that it seemed he'd wanted to make love to her but the pace changed and now he wanted to paint. As Dominik gathered his paintbrushes, Victoria's phone jingled from her purse beside the bed. Scrambling she retrieved it, rolled onto her elbows and pressed it to her ear, "Hello" she breathed. "Victoria?" the voice on the other end belonging to none other than her husband, Conrad. "Victoria, where the hell are you?" Conrad pressed angrily. Rolling her wedding ring around on her finger and ever so thankful she hadn't been in the middle of lovemaking, she set her voice to her signature ice queen tone and replied, "Not that it's any of your business, Conrad, but if you must know I've been trying and succeeding at having our son released from jail. What have you contributed to the matter?" Victoria jolted in shock, letting out an unintentional squeak as she felt the bristles of a paintbrush trailing their way up the inside of her calf. In her heated reaction to Conrad's interrogation she hadn't noticed Dominic had made his way back to the bed, paintbrush in hand.

The squeak from his wife only peaked Conrad's interest in her location, "Victoria? Are you alright? Where are you?" It was all she could do to hold back the moan begging to escape as Dominik trailed the paintbrush even higher up her sensitive thigh, nearing the place she needed him the most. Feeling as though a floodgate had opened, her body responded to this erotic sensation and she felt the warm liquid pooling in her center. Her thigh quivered as the bristles of the brush, dipped below the sheet still wrapped around her. "Victoria?" Conrad questioned her location once again. The tip of the bristles made contact with her clit and began making slow, lazy circles around her lips, gathering the wetness pouring from her. She threw her head back and growled into the phone, "Conrad! I'll be home later, don't worry about it." barely hitting the off button she sent the phone sliding off the bed, oblivious to the sickening thud it made on the hardwood floor. She had the sufficient funds to purchase a new one and frankly right now she didn't give a fuck where her phone ended up as long as that paintbrush kept playing with her.

Whimpering in protest as Dominik pulled the brush back she rose back onto her elbows peering curiously at him. A wicked smile spread her lips as Dominik winked at her and trailed the wet paintbrush down his tongue, tasting every bit of her that the brush picked up. "Hmmm, delicious," he grinned sexily at her making her nearly cum at the sight. "I think I'm dripping on your sheets," she smiled innocently at him, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. _God how he loved her lips. _He felt himself harden when she mentioned dripping on his sheets. Dominik tugged the sheets loose around her body, revealing her to him, "I look forward to licking it up," he growled, "but first ..." Victoria threw her head back onto the pillows and shivered in excitement as she felt the paintbrush trailing up her pelvic bone and circling her belly button, softly dipping in tickling it. Dominik quickly reached over to the bedside table dipping the brush into a glass of water then brought it back to his lover's body. Eyes still closed, nibbling on her lip Victoria felt the brush painting a wet path along the bottom of her breasts. Dominic watched the pink buds atop each golden globe tighten as he dipped his head to blow the wet trail dry. Victoria's head thrashed back and forth between the pillows, her hands gripping the sheets as the cold sensation of the water mixed with the warmth of Dominik's breath on her skin, feeling like tiny little pinpricks. She felt her legs falling open and without speaking she thrust her hips up at the man leaning over her begging him for more but he wasn't finished "painting her". Trailing the paintbrush back down her stomach, he dipped the tip into her juices and brought the brush up to her lips. Eyes still tightly closed Victoria's breath hitched as she felt the warm, wet brush against her lips. Knowing that the liquid being rubbed lightly against her lips wasn't water she hesitantly opened her mouth allowing Dominik to lightly rub the brush along her tongue. "Aaaahhh" she softly moaned as Dominik lowered her head, pressing his mouth to hers tasting her on her own lips. This erotic new taste and sensation was bringing her near the edge and this man wasn't even inside her. "Dominik," she raised herself on her elbows commanding him, "Please remove your jeans."

No man ever dared to ignore Victoria Grayson's requests until now. Grinning Dominik began kissing & licking his way down her body, making no move to rid himself of his jeans. All he wanted right now was to please her. "Wha..What are you doing?" she breathed fully aware of his intentions but unsure of how to proceed. Conrad rarely went down on her, he was the _get in and get out_ type only interested in pleasing himself. "I need to keep you from dripping on my sheets, right baby?" he grinned as he brought her left leg over her shoulder.

Victoria shuddered as his tongue licked between her lips, swirling over her clit then back down to dip into her core. He moaned as he tasted this glorious woman completely, inhaling her spicy/sweet intoxicating scent. Pulling back he blew along the path he'd just licked, her body jolted in response. "Oh my god, yesss." she whimpered, hands winding into his hair pushing him back to her core. _There's no way in hell I can cum just with his mouth ... is there?_ she wondered as his tongue continued swirling in and out of her. Dominik felt her quiver around his tongue and knowing she was close he pulled back and blew on her one more time before diving in and sucking on her clit sending Victoria over the edge. Her back arched off the bed, holding his head tightly against her she came with a scream followed by a string of unladylike curses. A second small orgasm wracked it's way through her body as she came down off her high pulling him on top of her pressing her lips against his.

"Thank you," she whispered between kisses, "that was ..."

"My best work ever," he finished holding his lover against him.

**o.O Soooo ... yikes ... more? Not more? You tell me :)**


End file.
